Bravery (FR)
by timinoouh
Summary: Traduction de la fic de lorcsi. L'indépendante et spirituelle Elizabeth Bennet aura-t-elle assez de courage pour donner libre cours à ses vrais sentiments envers M. Darcy, et à les lui confronter ? En d'autres termes, que se serait-il passé entre notre couple favori si Lady Catherine n'était pas intervenue ? O.S. débutant au moment où Lizzy sort se réfugier dehors. Film de 2005.
_**Une scène alternative débutant après la demande en mariage de M. Bingley à Jane, si Lady Catherine n'était pas venue à Longbourn cette nuit-là.**_

 ** _Ma note de traductrice :_** ** _Merci à lorcsi, la propriétaire de cette fanfiction, de m'avoir autorisé à traduire son O.S._**

 ** _Comme je ne peux pas mettre de lien, je mentionne ici que le titre de la fic originale en anglais est " Bravery" et elle est visible sur le profil de l'auteure : __lorcsi._**

 _Ceci est la première traduction de fic que je fais. Bonne lecture à toutes !_

* * *

Elizabeth se réfugiait dans les hautes herbes, au pied du grand chêne se trouvant dans le jardin de Longbourn. Elle ferma les yeux et émit un profond soupir qui témoignait son abattement. Le léger air frais de l'été soufflait dans ses cheveux, et effleurait son visage, avec comme bruits de fond, les sons que produisaient la faune et la flore des alentours. Elle essayait vainement de trouver un semblant de sérénité, mais réalisa après un moment qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas. Après un dernier long soupir, elle s'abandonna enfin aux pensées qui la troublaient au plus haut point.

Elle était sincèrement heureuse pour Jane, comme toute sœur aimante et meilleure amie le serait dans une telle situation. Mais elle ne pouvait plus supporter de voir les regards empreints d'affection et de passion que Jane et M. Bingley s'étaient lancés, laissant distinguer sans difficultés l'amour évident entre les deux jeunes gens. Jane était fiancée, alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une assez étrange sensation à cette pensée. Le pire était que ce sentiment lui était terriblement douloureux : la jeune femme a fait des erreurs dans la vie mais aucun regret ou faux pas du passé ne pouvaient être pires que la manière dont elle avait traité M. Darcy. Elizabeth s'était montrée fière, dure et pleine de préjugés. Ajouté à cela, à son plus grand regret, elle avait manqué de discernement sur le vrai caractère de M. Darcy. Elizabeth était restée aveugle sur ses véritables sentiments envers le jeune homme. Il lui était difficile de trouver la force pour se pardonner à elle-même.

Tous les remords que la jeune femme ressentait pesaient lourds sur son cœur. Elizabeth laissa enfin couler les larmes qu'elle avait essayé de retenir ces derniers mois, depuis le scandale de Lydia. Ce malheureux événement lui avait été annoncé suite à sa rencontre avec M. Darcy à Pemberley. La fuite de Lydia aurait conduit à un vrai désastre si le jeune homme n'était pas intervenu.

A ce souvenir, les larmes de la jeune fille s'arrêtèrent de couler. Elle se redressa en s'appuyant sur le chêne, puis se mit à réfléchir posément.

\- Surement, M. Darcy devrait encore avoir des sentiments à mon égard, pensa Elizabeth, si malgré les horribles actes crapuleux de Wikcham à l'encontre de M. Darcy et sa famille, il a remué ciel et terre pour s'assurer le mariage de Lydia… Et il a probablement entrepris les mêmes dispositions pour Jane. Mais pourquoi s'était-il montré si froid et distant aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi est-il si pressé de retourner en ville demain ?

Elle avait vraiment besoin de parler à M. Darcy avant son départ. Elizabeth ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette occasion. Cette fois, elle se devait de faire le premier pas, au nom de cet amour irrépressible qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, et qui la bouleversait tant. La jeune brune était décidée à clarifier les choses avec M. Darcy ce soir.

* * *

La nuit venue, les joyeuses discussions sur l'avenir qui attendait Jane en tant que future Mme Bingley cessèrent. Les habitants de Longbourn rejoignirent leurs lits afin de s'abandonner enfin aux bras de Morphée. Les lumières vacillantes de la maison s'éteignirent de pièce en pièce. Quand tout devint calme et silencieux, Elizabeth se leva de son lit discrètement dans la pénombre de la nuit. Elle enfila sa veste marron préférée et sortit de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Jane pour aller dehors. Le temps s'était rafraîchi. Le cœur battant à tout rompre et les doigts à moitié engourdis, elle commença à marcher en prenant le chemin qui menait à Netherfield Park.

Elizabeth avait toujours été une jeune femme indépendante et déterminée. Mais avec cette escapade nocturne, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine crainte. Si on la découvrait ou si M. Darcy ne retournait pas favorablement ses sentiments, sa réputation serait ruinée à jamais. Et elle n'osait même plus imaginer la honte et les mauvaises conséquences que sa famille en pâtira. Elizabeth ne pouvait laisser cela se produire, surtout après ce que Lydia avait fait.

Après avoir marché une demi-heure sur un chemin gazonné et humide, elle aperçut enfin Netherfield Park dans l'ombre de la nuit, avec ses faibles lumières émanant de ses fenêtres. En vérité, elle n'avait aucune idée et aucun plan à propos de la façon dont elle entrera en contact avec M. Darcy. Elle ne pouvait pas approcher le majordome de la maison au beau milieu de la nuit pour lui annoncer sa visite à M. Bingley. Cela causera sans doute la plus grande confusion des plus choquantes du siècle.

— Mon Dieu, que vais-je faire, se demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant sur la pointe des pieds devant l'entrée menant vers la cour du grand domaine.

Elizabeth savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas entrer par l'entrée principale. Ce serait de de la pure folie, et certainement, on l'apercevra. Si la situation n'était pas aussi dangereuse, elle en aurait surement ri en cet instant. Ce qu'elle était en train d'entreprendre ferait une scène adéquate pour l'un des chapitres de son roman policier préféré. Elizabeth réprima un léger rire et avança avec des pas hésitants vers le jardin parfaitement entretenu de la maison de M. Bingley. La jeune femme aperçut alors, à sa plus grande surprise, assis sur un banc de pierre, sous la lueur des lumières du domaine, nulle autre personne que Fitzwilliam Darcy.

* * *

Elizabeth émit un léger halètement, mais heureusement, M. Darcy ne l'avait pas encore remarquée. « Dieu merci… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Cet instant de répit lui donnait en effet le temps de réviser les phrases qu'elle s'était récemment répétée pour lui parler. Mais repenser à son discours à ce moment même fut vain car sa périlleuse escapade et la proximité de M. Darcy avaient rendu son esprit désormais vide, et oublieux de tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de dire.

— Monsieur Darcy, appela-t-elle, non sans une troublante émotion, en voyant le jeune homme. Celui-ci s'était aussitôt levé du banc, dès l'instant où il réalisa la présence de la jeune femme. L'expression affichée sur son beau visage était un mélange de surprise et de plaisir. Il vint à sa rencontre et émit avec une voix troublée :

— Miss Elizabeth... ? Que se passe-t-il... ? Allez-vous bien... ?

— Oui Monsieur. Vous vous posez surement mille et une questions en me voyant en ce moment et en ce lieu précis. Mais je vous rassure, je vais très bien. Le fait que je suis venue ici au beau milieu de la nuit pour vous parler devrait être à vos yeux de la pure folie, confessa Elizabeth, tout en essayant difficilement de maintenir son regard vers M. Darcy, au lieu du banc situé derrière lui.

— Vous êtes venue ici pour me parler ? demanda-t-il, ayant du mal à y croire, tout en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Sa voix trahissait une vive émotion.

Elizabeth prit une profonde inspiration, pendant laquelle toutes phrases rationnelles qu'elle put dire lui échappèrent alors petit à petit.

— En effet. Je suis venue parce que je ne peux plus vivre ainsi dans le regret, continua-t-elle.

Elle prit une pause avant de poursuivre son discours, mais ne put continuer lorsque M. Darcy intervint.

— Du regret ? Miss Elizabeth, s'il vous plait, expliquez-vous…

— M. Darcy, c'est ce que je suis en train d'essayer de faire, répondit rapidement Elizabeth. Accordez-moi juste un instant pour que je remette mes idées en place.

— J'ai tout le temps du monde, soupira le gentleman, en dessinant d'un mouvement rapide avec sa main droite, une forme circulaire dans l'air, pour symboliser le temps et son indifférence à son écoulement. Pour vous, j'accorderai tout le temps qu'il faudra.

Elizabeth laissa passer un silencieux soupir en entendant les paroles du gentleman. Puis elle recommença à parler, mais plus impatiemment cette fois :

— Monsieur, après vous avoir rencontré ce matin à Longbourn, et vu plus tard l'ampleur du bonheur que ma sœur et M. Bingley ressentaient de s'être enfin retrouvés, je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose. J'ai réalisé que, un des moyens de vivre sereinement et sans tourments est de vivre sans profond attachement, sans amour. Mais en même temps, c'est aussi le meilleur moyen de vivre dans une vie emplie de solitude et de tristesse. Je me suis toujours considérée comme audacieuse, dans l'expression de mes opinions, dans la critique du caractère des gens, envers les défauts et sottises de la société, et des miens aussi. Mais je n'ai jamais eu assez de courage pour aimer, aimer une personne si profondément que cela mène à bouleverser ma vie entière, et tourmente les visions et les perceptions que j'en avais. Aujourd'hui, j'ai réalisé que je dois encore me montrer encore plus courageuse, largement plus, si je veux me rattraper dans les erreurs que j'ai commises par le passé, et donner libre cours entièrement à l'amour que je ressens. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je suis venue vous parler.

A cet instant, M. Darcy s'approcha encore plus près d'Elizabeth, et la regarda si intensément dans les yeux, qu'elle ne put faire autre chose que de bégayer en disant ses derniers mots :

— Je…Je suis venue pour vous dire que.. vous êtes la source de cet amour...

En entendant cette dernière phrase, M. Darcy resta figé un moment, et cligna les yeux plusieurs fois à la jeune femme devant lui. De son côté, Elizabeth réalisa avec horreur que l'homme debout à quelques centimètres d'elle, l'amour de sa vie, n'émettait aucun mot pour lui répondre.

Mais elle fut soulagée lorsque celui-ci commença enfin à parler.

— Elizabeth. Ma douce Elizabeth, êtes-vous en train de dire que vous m'aimez et que vous m'acceptez…

Dans un total engouement, Elizabeth intervint prestement pour effacer toutes éventuelles traces de doute et d'hésitation qui persisteraient encore dans le cœur du jeune homme.

— Oui, M. Darcy. Je vous aime, d'un amour ardent. Je vous accepterais de tout mon cœur si vous pouvez pardonnez mes erreurs du passé et si vous voulez encore de moi.

M. Darcy tomba instantanément à genoux devant elle, affichant un sourire heureux qui illumina son visage. Il prit les mains tremblantes de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

— Mon amour, il n'y a rien à pardonner. J'ai mérité vos reproches.

— M. Darcy, vous n'avez pas à…, tenta de répondre hâtivement Elizabeth, mais le jeune homme la fit taire avec un doux baiser sur ses mains.

— Elizabeth. S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Fitzwilliam ou William.

— William… murmura Elizabeth, en rougissant si vivement que le gentleman dut réprimer un rire.

— Voilà qui est mieux, ma tendre amour. Mes sentiments envers vous depuis Avril dernier sont restés intacts. S'ils avaient changé, ils se sont encore plus intensifiés. Votre beauté m'a ensorcelé. Votre vivacité m'a ouvert l'âme. Votre esprit me donne le sourire. Vos manières ouvertes accélèrent le battement de mon cœur tourmenté et empli d'amour. Je vous aime, et je ne peux plus supporter d'être séparé de vous. Me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

— Oui, milles fois oui, répondit Elizabeth entre de légers sanglots, tandis que M. Darcy se leva et l'étreignit amoureusement. Finalement, il se pencha tout près de son visage, et entre des mots d'amour pleins de tendresse, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Jamais Elizabeth n'avait senti comme à ce moment-là, à quel point faire preuve de courage pouvait rendre tant d'allégresses. Il y avait plusieurs façons d'être courageuse, pensa-t-elle, mais cet instant a été le plus merveilleux des risques qu'elle avait pris, lui ayant prodigué tant de joie et de bonheur en récompense.

* * *

 ** _Notes de fin en tant que lectrice/traductrice :_ **

**_1- Oui Lizzy s'est montrée bien audacieuse étant donnée l'époque. Il paraitrait (à ce que j'ai entendu dire) que la bienséance ne permettait pas aux femmes célibataires de se déclarer et d'exprimer directement leurs sentiments aux hommes. Mais ici, c'était pour la bonne cause hihihi. Mais aussi, cette fic suit l'esprit du film de 2005 qui est une adaptation un peu relâchée._**

 ** _2- Ni l'anglais, ni le français ne sont ma langue maternelle. Les avis et reviews de votre part sont plus que les bienvenus, que ce soit sur la traduction, le texte, l'histoire...Alors n'hésitez pas !  
_**


End file.
